The present invention relates to a polyphenylene sulfide resin composition having improved impact properties and a process for producing it. More particularly, the invention relates to a polyphenylene sulfide resin composition comprising a special polyphenylene sulfide resin and an olefinic copolymer and having improved impact properties.
A polyphenylene sulfide resin composition having improved impact properties comprising an ordinary polyphenylene sulfide and an olefinic copolymer of an olefin with a glycidyl ester of an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated acid was disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 154757/1983.
However, the impact properties of the composition disclosed in said specification are yet insufficient, though they have been improved to some extent. More particularly, since, as is well known, the molecular chain of the ordinary polyphenylene sulfide resin is not so reactive, even when a highly reactive rubber component having an epoxy group, such as an olefinic copolymer mentioned in said specification, is incorporated therein, the adhesion thereof to the polyphenylene sulfide at the interface is insufficient. Thus, no sufficient effect of improving the impact properties has been obtained as yet.